Being Short Isn't So Bad When You Have A Kageyama
by PRainbow.10
Summary: When it came to volleyball, Kageyama and Hinata become practically family just to play- and win a match if they had to. Of course, you already know that. Hinata is always being made fun of and pushed around for his height and talent. We all hate Hinata being picked on.(Except when it's funny.) Apparently Kageyama does, too. This story takes Hinata being bullied a bit too far...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sleep-Deprived

 **AN: Hello! Just wanna say, this story might take a while to finish. It's a KageHina fic (obvi) and this is my first fic, so if I mess up or you want other couples or other genres to be in it, please ask/tell!**

Summary: Kageyama and Hinata weren't always the best of friends. But when it came to volleyball, heck, they'd become practically family just to play- and win a match if they had to. Of course, you already know that. You're a Haikyuu! fan, just like the rest of us. Anyway, you know Hinata is constantly being picked on because of his height (heck, I'm 5'1", or 159.94cm, shorter than Nishinoya!), or because he's 'Karasuno's #10, the one who does the amazing quick attack and huge jump'. We all _loovvveeee_ our little baby Hinata. (He's so frikin cute!) We all hate when he's picked on even though it's sometimes kinda funny. But this story takes it a little too far. Some fights here and there, maybe a little bit of hurt and comfort, and some definite romance. It _is a KageHina fanfic_ you're about to read. Enough ranting from me and breaking the 4th wall. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show (story?)…

-Kageyama's POV-

I had just finished eating dinner at the hotels' cafe and decided _'Damn, I have to piss'_. So I start to head over to the bathroom but hear some gasps – not like surprised gasps, but it was as if someone was choking of the lack of air and were literally  suffering to get more air. I froze, unsure of what I was hearing and stood to listen for more. I hear a faint and chopped 'stop' but the voice was-choking? I hear another voice grunt and thud, then an "oompf!". Is someone being beaten up? I run to the voices, turning from corner to corner (which was really only like 2 corners), and I stop by the small ice room with the vending machine in it and see-HINATA?!

-The Present (A Few Days before the incident)

Hinata's POV-

 _'Daisies… Roses… Barbie… Stars… Volleyball…'_ \- WHAM

"OI! HINATA! Stop spacing out! What's wrong with you?! You just stared blankly at the net and got hit square in the face instead of blocking, you dumbass!" Kageyama barked.

"Kageyama, relax, Hinata just seems… tired" Suga says.

 _'What's happening? Oh-OW?! What the heck?! My frikin face hurts!'_ I finally open my eyes to see Yamaguchi crouching over me, poking my cheek. I slowly start to sit up and look straight ahead of me, only to see Kageyama's scary glare staring right back at me.

"Idiot."

I stare, not thinking for a second and finally process what he said. I get up angrily and yell back:

"OW! What did you do **that** for?! I start to stomp forward toward him but trip on my laces.

"Wow, he can't even tie his laces properly" Tsukishima laughs. Noya and Tanaka laugh a bit with him.

I sit up, embarrassed and scratching the back of my head, and say "N-Natsu kept me up really late last night. She forced me to play with dolls for like 3 hours. I'm _tired._ But I can still play." I rush the last part. I'm not lying, but I also stayed up _trying_ to study, but to no avail. I wasn't about to tell them _that_ , though. My entire team giggled, half believing my story.

"So, a _3_ year old _forced_ you to play with her? That's a strong 3 year old" jokes Tanaka. "Or a weak 16 year old." Nishinoya adds on. "She's 6 years old, and I didn't have a choice. She cries easily." I say back, only making the team chuckle again. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that" Kageyama laughed.

I see Kiyoko walking over to me, and says, "It's okay, I believe you, and I think that's really cute. Just sit out for a bit." I feel myself blush, and next thing I know, Tanaka and Noya are beside us, telling us "Yeah, Hinata, Kiyoko, we think it's really cute too!" Figures they'd try to get on her side and get her attention. She hands me a water bottle and pats my back a bit. I walk over to Yachi, who is sitting down and drop like a rock next to her. _'Jeez, I didn't know falling asleep at 3:00 a.m. could effect me this much.'_

"Aahhh..." I sigh. "You look so tired, Hinata-kun. Maybe you should go home and nap?" she suggests. "No, no, I'm okay. I just need to rest up for a minute." I answered. I close my eyes and without realizing it, I drift off to sleep.

-5 (ish) minutes later-

"HINATA." my eyes jolt open to meet Kageyama's eyes 5 inches in front of mine. I yelp, and instinctively shoot my head forward only to hit it against Kageyama's. Rubbing my forehead, I open my eyes to see large hands reaching down, grabbing me by the armpits and picking me up as if I were a child- Asahi.

"Coach, where should I put him?" he asks. I look behind me to see Asahi. "Just put him there on the ground" Ukai answers.

As he puts me down, Ukai says "Hinata, I know you're tired, but we have a game in just a couple of days. So, unless it's serious, try to play." "Right sir, sorry sir! I want to stay on the court sir" I salute. "Good. And don't call me sir, Hinata."

I walk to my position on the court and see Kageyama is on my side of the court this time. I begin to play, but the whole time, I'm playing sloppy. When Kageyama and I start to walk home, he sort of just stares at me angrily. I pretend to not notice and just keep walking, all the while yawning a lot. He starts to talk "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean? I'm a perfect human being."

"Except today you played horribly. Do you even _want_ to play, like for real? You couldn't even receive! Not much of a perfect human being if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you. And I told you; Natsu-"

"Yeah, I get it, blame your 2 year old sister."

"She's 6, Kageyama. And it's true. She got a super long nap at school and she wasn't tired and my momwanted me to play with her and she wanted me to play with her so I didn't ha-"

"OK I GET IT."

"Well jeez, I was just explaining" I mumbled.

"..."

"..."

"That's still no excuse to practice poorly. We have a big game coming up and the whole team is counting on _our_ quick attack, so be better tomorrow. Shrimp."

I grunted back in response and a few minutes later we said our goodbyes and parted.

 **AU: Hello! I knoowwww it was suuuuuppppeeerrr short. But it'll get better. Please leave a review! Thanks! I'll upload more once I can! Bye!**

 **(P.S. to people who have already read this, I just updated this chapter lol okie bye)**


	2. Late Night Kageyama

Chapter 2: Late Night Kageyama

 **AN: Hello again! Sorry, not a lot happened in the last chapter but things begin to somewhat heat up in this chapter in between Kageyama and Hinata. The more gruesome parts come later. Thanks for being patient with me! Okay, here goes.**

-Hinata's POV-

When I get home, I see Natsu run and my mom walk to me. "Shou-chan! Let's play again today! Mommy has to work late today so we can play for a loooong time!" I pick up Natsu and look at my mom, wondering if what she said was true. But what I really wanted to do was text Kageyama and ask if he wanted to practice just me and him.

"Sorry, Shouyou, Natsu is right. But make sure you do your homework first. And don't stay up late." she tells me. "Okay."

About 2 hours have passed and I still haven't done any homework. Whatever. I'll do it later.

"Shou-chan! Let's play!" Natsu says, barging into my room with her arms full of dolls. I stare at her, trying to come up with an excuse to not play. Then, my face lights up as I come up with a better idea.

"Natsu! Let's play volleyball instead!"

"Okay!" she exclaims, dropping all her dolls on my bedroom floor.

When we get to the front yard, I show her how to put her arms, and I tell her that I'll throw the ball to her and all she has to do is keep her arms stretched out.

"Here, I'll show you. Throw the ball to me."

She throws it, but not very high, so I have to really lower myself down to reach it, but I hit it. "See?" I say, and when I look at her, her eyes are big and sparkling. Her mouth is open, and she says:

"WOW, Shou-chan, that was so cool! I wanna do it!"

About 10 ish minutes pass of me throwing to her and her missing (usually) and me practically laying down on the ground to hit the ball when she throws it to me. Then, I see a weird, creepy, human-like figure. The sun has set, and I squint my eyes for my eyes to try to adjust in the darkness, but I still can't make out what it is.

"Shou-chan, you okay?"

"Natsu, come over her" I tell her, picking her up.

I walk over cautiously to the person, and thank goodness Natsu is distracted with playing with my hair because if she saw it, it would really scare her. I swallow hard, and say, "H-hello?". The person moves forward, causing me to flinch back a bit. The person starts to run over to us and I freeze, covering my arms around Natsu protectively. I shut my eyes tightly and after a few moments I open my eyes to see- KAGEYAMA? "Kageyama? What are you-" "Ahh! Shou-chan! Scawy monstow!" (Scary monster). She yells, grabbing two fist fulls of my shirt in her hands and digging her head into my neck.

This time Kageyama flinch's; Natsu obviously startled him. "No, no Natsu it's okay. He's my friend." She moves her head and stares at him, and he stares back, and I look at Natsu to see what she does next. She moves forward in my arms, motioning to go closer to Kageyama. I move closer to him, and we're dangerously close. She reaches up to Kageyama's face, and with her chubby hands she squishes his cheeks together, and she starts to smile. I can see his face; he's pissed. I can't hold my laughter in and blurt out laughing. I can't believe Kageyama let my sister do something to him that I'd never be able to do! I look at Kageyama to see him glaring at me. Natsu starts to latch onto Kageyama's clothes, and with my laughter dying down, I hand her over to him. Or try to.

"She wants you to carry her, Kageyama."

"What? No way. I can't hold a small, fragile human."

"Small humans are called toddlers, babies, or kids. And it's easy. Just put one arm under her butt and another around her back. She does the rest." I explain. He's fidgeting a lot so I decide to help him. How hard is it to carry my kid sister? _'Bakageyama'_.

I grab one of his arms and quickly transfer Natsu to his side, sliding his arm under her butt. _'Oh man, am I getting a kick out of this or what!'_ I put his other arm around her back and say "See? Wasn't so hard, was it?" I stand back, and quickly snap a photo and run to my house, laughing all the way. I look back, and see Kageyama speed walking over to me.

"Take the small human. Please." he mumbles the last part, but I pretend to not have heard it.

"What was that last part? I didn't quite catch that."

"Please."

"Huh?"

"PL-"

"Okay! Kageyama, ha, I get it, but not so loud, Natsu is asleep!" I say, putting my hand over his mouth. I take my hand off his mouth, and he looks over to Natsu and sighs.

"Come on in, let's put her to sleep."

"So… can you… take her?"

"Huh? Oh, hah, yeah."

I see Kageyama look over at the volleyball on the ground, and look at me.

"Wanna play?"

"Put her to sleep first. And delete that picture."

"Okay, and no way." I say, running inside.

As I put Natsu on her bed, I hear Natsu mumble something:

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Shou-chan, let's play tomowow too. With K- Ka- Kayama."

"Hm. Okay, we can play. Maybe not tomorrow, but I promise we'll play with Kageyama. Goodnight, Natsu." I say, pecking her on the head.

When I get outside, I see Kageyama laying on the grass. I walk over quietly to him and leap into a sitting position next to him, legs outstretched in front of me. He semi opens his eyes, and rolls over, his back facing me.

"Come on Kageyama! Let's play!" I say, shaking him.

He lays there for a sec, and then gets up. I get up too, excitedly. Even though there's no net or anyone to throw the ball, we still manage to somehow, awkwardly play.

"So, Kageyama"

"What"

"Why-"

"I came here to… check on you because you didn't seem right… are you okay damn it?"

I stand there surprised, letting the ball fall.

"Wait, did I just hear you right? _You_ were worried about _me_? Are _you_ okay?"

"Just answer the damn question already."

"Oh… I'm fine, maybe a little tired, but fine. Thanks."

After about an hour of playing, I start to feel drowsy. I yawn, and say,

"Kageyama, I'm starting… to feel… a bit… tired.. Maybe we can take a short break?" I slur.

I barely see him nod and fall on the grass immediately, dead asleep.

-Kageyama's POV-

I see Hinata start to play poorly again. And figure that any second now he's going to ask for a break. When he does, I nod and watch him fall on the grass. I run over to him and bend down _'Oh, he's asleep'_. The way his cheeks are smooshed together make him look so cute… CUTE?! No. I'm straight. GAH.

I move him to a more comfortable position on his back, and lay beside him, hearing nothing but his soft breathing.

A few minutes go by and I hear him say somethings in his sleep. It's not all clear, but I understood some of it.

"No… 'm not… short… shut ut… not… short… I be… ace…"

Suddenly, he puts his arms in the air, trying to defend himself, kicking his legs, and trying to put his head back. His eyes shoot open, but he's still in his dream, seeing his enemies and crying. He starts whimpering and I try to shake him awake, but he only kicks more violently. I hold his hand tightly, and yell "Hinata! You're okay! Wake up, it's just a bad dream."

He sits up, waking up, launching himself my way.  
I try to catch him, but end up knocking us both over. I open my eyes to see Hinata staring at me with wide eyes. He's laying on my front and my back is on the ground, but I pay no attention to that right now.

"K-Kageyama?"

I see a dry tear stain on his right cheek, but his tears start to pour out again, falling onto my face.

"Hinata, what, ya know, happened?"

He sits up on my stomach, and since he's so light it doesn't bother me. He begins to wipe away his tears, only to make more fall.

"I-" _hiccup!_ "I d-don't-" _hiccup!_ "want t-to ta-talk about it…" _hiccup!_

I sit up, picking him up off me and setting him down in front of me. Without hesitating, I hug him tightly, and rub his back. I've never seen him like this, and it's shocking to see someone who is usually so happy suddenly break down right in front of your eyes. What do you do in that situation? All I can do is let him cry his heart on my shoulder for a few minutes, and soon enough I can hear his breathing. He's falling asleep again. I let go of the hug and hold his shoulders to stop him from falling on the ground, since he's falling asleep.

"Kageyama, yyoouuu can ssstay at myyyy house tooonight." He's slurring his words again. Cute- NOT CUTE. At all. Nope. Maybe a little.

I want to decline, but considering the state he's in, I don't want him to start crying again and not have anyone there to comfort him. I nod, stand up, and pick him up from the armpits, standing him up. He grabs my arm, and while yawning, he leads me into his house. We go up his stairs and he starts to ask me a question "Kageyama, how… did you get-" _yawn_ "my address?" "Suga gave it to me when he asked me to check up on you. I was gonna go and check on you anyway… but…" _'Crap! What am I saying? Ah screw it.'_ "I didn't have your address." "Oh." _yawn_

He opens the door to his room and trips on something, pulling me forward "Gah! Ow! I forgot Natsu's dolls re in here, sorry." he says. "Yeah I can tell" I say, gritting my teeth and holding my foot in pain. "Sorry, only one bed in my room. We stopped having visitors a long time ago so we got rid of our extra mattress. If you don't mind, we can both sleep on the bed, or I'll just sleep on the ground. Up to you." "No uh, don't sleep on the ground." "Okay." _yawn_

Hinata shrugs and walks to his closet, behind him. He rummages through his stuff, and takes off his clothes- except his boxers- his spaceship boxers! That's hilarious, and cute. No, just hilarious. He puts on a tank top and baggy sweatpants. "I'll be back" he says. He walks to a larger room, but I can only see part of it through the open door frame. I'm guessing the room is his moms. He comes back and hands me some clothes.

"This was my dads, but he doesn't live here anymore, so you can borrow it." ' _His dad didn't take his pajamas_ _with him? That's weird.'_ "Okay, thanks." I quickly change into the tank top and long, plaid, loose pajama pants and put my clothes neatly in pile in the corner. Hinata's room is somewhat messy, but not as bad as I always pictured it to be.

"So, do you want the spot on the outside of the bed, or the spot that would be between me and the wall?"

"The outside, I guess."

"Okay."

He lays on the bed, and turns himself away from me, facing the wall. _'Wow, I never pictured myself doing this, this is so awkward.'_ I lay down, and pull the cover over me, facing away from Hinata. I check the time on Hinata's alarm clock; 12:41a.m. Great. Oh well. I turn off the light and start to go to sleep. I feel Hinata roll over on his side, and I do the same. I look at him; I'm wide awake now. He's staring at me, and after what feels like hours, he begins to move his left arm, and holds onto my left hand with his left hand. I see him bite his bottom lip, and I tighten the grip a bit. He smiles, and finally starts to drift off to sleep…

 **AN: Hey! Did ya like it? I hope so. Please leave a review, thanks! Gruesome parts of Hinata being picked on coming up soon! Bye :3**


	3. Volleyball Hurts

**AN: Yo! Sorry, it's been a while, huh? I've been thinking about a good way to write this chapter. Also, if you have any ideas you'd like to see play out in this story, please do tell! (The names of these other high schools were made up, but the locations I used to point out where they're from are real places in Japan. Yep, I did my research. I did my best, so I hope you're okay with it!) Okay, let's read on. ;p**

-Hinata's POV-

 _ **Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!** 'Ugh, stupid alarm clock.'_ Without opening my eyes, I begin to reach over to my alarm clock, but my hand immediately rubs against something soft, like fabric. I try to move my hand around to get to my alarm clock, but I fail. Groggily, I sit up and rub my sticky and tired eyes. Yawning, I open my eyes and my eyes lay on Kageyama- KAGEYAMA?! My heart starts to race and I reach my arm over him to quickly stop the alarm. My old alarm clock has an on/off button that gets sticky and hard to push. Sometimes I have to unplug it to turn it off. I keep pressing my finger on the on/off button, but it's still not working. I reach over to my alarm clock with my whole body, trying to get to the wire to unplug it, with my heart racing faster because I want to shut it up before Kageyama wakes up.

"Hinata?"

The voice startles me, and makes me fall on the person in my bed. Luckily, I managed to unplug the alarm clock while I fell. I push myself up, and while blushing, I look into Kageyama's eyes. We stare at each other for a bit, and when his face starts to get pink, he jumps out of the bed and begins to question me.

"Wha- wha- WHAT was I just doing in your _bed_?!" he asks, still blushing.

"Jeez, don't be so loud in the morning, Bakageyama. And I'm not sure, I- oh. I invited you to… stay for the… night…"

His face shows that he's calmed down, and he says "Oh, yeah… Anyway, we should get ready for school. Where's your bathroom?" he asks. I can tell he's trying to forget last nights' events. I wonder what he'll wear to school since he stayed the night unexpectedly, and decide to at least let him borrow some of my clothes.

"Uh, hold on. I'll lend you some of my clothes." I say.

"Hinata, there's no way I can fit in _your_ clothes. It's way too small."

"I'm not that small, Kageyama! It'll fit." I pout, getting a bit annoyed that he thinks he won't fit in my clothes.

I go in my closet, and look for something that is more or less his style. I find a dark blue shirt, and hand it to him, happily. "Here."

"Hinata. It's not going to fit."

"Just try it on!"

After a moment of hesitation, he sighs and begins to undress. He pops his head through it, but has trouble putting his arms through. I hear a stretch noise come from the shirt, and he freezes, and we both make a weird face.

"Hina-"

"Let me help!" I say cutting him off, and tug on the shirt. Eventually his arms goes through, and when I take a step back to look, I see that the t-shirt barely makes it to his belly button, and the short sleeves are obviously being stretched way too far. I blush, obviously embarrassed, and then laugh on the inside.

"Bwah! It's almost like a-"

"Don't say it, Hinata."

"Crop top!" I yell out, and he shoves the heel of his foot onto mine, and I let out a yelp.

"Okay! Kageyama, I'll see if I have anything else."

"No I'll just wear what I had yesterday."

He starts to take off my shirt, but I can tell he'll just rip it. I help pull it off of him, not that I could reach very far but I tried, and it comes off easily.

"Oh! I know! I'll give you a shirt that my relatives sent me for my birthday last year. They haven't seen me since I was really little, so they sent me a shirt that was two sizes too big. They think I'm like Tsukishima's height!" I huff, and look in my closet again for the pale orange shirt, and I smile when I find it. Then I turn around, and hand it to him.

"I bet this one will fit!"

He sighs again, and starts to put it on. This time it goes on smoothly, and I tell him

"Sorry, I don't think I have extra pants. Maybe my da-"

"It's fine, I'll wear my own pants."

"Oh, okay."

-15 (ish) minutes later-

Once we get outside, I lend him my dad's old bike, and we're off to school.

"Wait! Kageyama, what about your backpack?!"

"I uh… forgot it at school yesterday…"

I hold back a laugh, and continue to bike. _'Bakageyama.'_

-10 minutes before Volleyball practice ends, after school-

"Okay team! Gather 'round, I'm going to explain our next tournament. 3 days are left before the trip, and it's 2 days before the winter vacation begins." Coach Ukai begins to say as we all sit down in front of him and Takeda Sensei.

"As you know, the trip will be 7 days and 6 nights. The drive there is almost 14 hours long, including a car drive and taking a ferry. Our destination will be Shintoku in the Kamikawa District in Hokkaido. Of course, a parent's or guardian's permission will be necessary to go. I have the permission slips, if anyone still needs one. Who needs one?" Takeda explains.

I raise my hand, along with Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yachi, and Narita.

Takeda Sensei passes out the forms, and says "If you have your permission slip filled out and it is with you, you can give it to me after practice."

"Including us, a total of 12 teams will be there. Here is the list of teams:

Keganeshiriyama High School from the Hokkaido Prefecture

Kago High School from the Kochi Prefecture

Mount. Kannan High School from the Ehime Prefecture

Sakura High School from the Kochi Prefecture

Awa High School from the Tokushima Prefecture

Mitake High School from Naruto in Tokushima

Nishimeya High School from Aomori

Karasuno; us from the Miyagi Prefecture

Kushiro Kitsune High School from the Kushiro Prefecture

Shiori Sora High School from Kanazawa in Ishikawa

Nikko-Bosatsu High School from Sarufutsu in Hokkaido

And Oho-Yama High School from Rumoi in Hokkaido"

He listed off all 12 schools and took a 2 second break to breathe and clear his throat, before continuing on with information.

"The first school we'll be going against is Kushiro Kitsune High School _."_

Ennoshita raised his hand, and when Ukai picked on him, he asked "How were these schools chosen; what were they based off of when it came to judging which schools to choose? Just so I know more or less what our opponents will be like."

"The J.D.H.S.S.A.T., or the Japan Department of High School Sports and Athletic Tournaments looked into high schools all around Japan and their statuses concerning volleyball and chose about 10 different spots in Japan for many schools to compete. We were chosen to compete in a certain city in Hokkaido. But, for example, a school like Nekoma or Aoba Johsai could be competing in Miyazaki or here in Miyagi; it's all different. Although I don't know all the specifics of how the J.D.H.S.S.A.T. chose the schools, I do know that part of the reason they chose them was based off of different things, depending on different schools. If I recall, the email said our school and the ones we're going against are a few schools that have won the majority of games they've played in the past 6 to 8 months. Ours, as you can tell, was one of those." Coach Ukai answered

Kageyama raised his hand and asked Ukai "What is the traveling schedule going to be like?"

"We'll leave on Friday morning at 5:00 am, and we'll meet up here. Me, Asahi, and Takeda will be taking the cars. Listen up, here is how we will split up who is taking who in whose car:

Takeda will take Yachi, Kiyoko, Narita, and Kinoshita.

I will take Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Daichi, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Suga.

Asahi will take Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita.

We will ride the cars until about 3:00 pm. Technically it's only about 8 hours, but including pit stops and traffic, it'll probably take longer. We'll stop in Mutsu in the _Taiheyo_ _Hotel_ for the night. **(AN: Taiheyo means Pacific Ocean.)** Saturday morning at 4:00 am we'll take the Ferry to Hokkaido which is about 50 minutes, and rent cars for the rest of about 7 and a half hours to our destination. Hopefully we'll arrive at 12:30 pm. and our first game will be at 4 pm. When we win, we'll be given further instructions from then on. There is only one game a day, but that's because of how busy the directors and judges are. The games also take very long, is what I'm told. Instead of being to 25 points, it's the first team to 30 points. Apparently, this gives the judges more time to, well, judge."

Nishinoya cuts him off, by asking "What are they judgin'?"

"They judge the whole team. Including teamwork, team encouragement, skill, talent, effort, coach follow-ups on the members, and how well the coach is as a teacher of the sport to youths. Or so I've heard."

"If we keep winning, we'll continue to participate in the tournament until Tuesday; the last game. Wednesday we'll be told the winners, prizes, announcements, and that kind of stuff. For the rest of the time we're there, we'll be tourists and explore Hokkaido until Friday, when we leave."

"That's only if we keep winning though, right?" Daichi asked.

"..."

"Correct, Daichi" Ukai answered after a moment of hesitation.

"So, like what do we bring?" Tanaka asked.

"Bring enough clothes for a week, maybe a bit extra just in case. The form goes more in detail about what to bring, but off the top of my head, I'd say bring your basic hygienic needs, of course all your volleyball necessities, some money, and a few personal items if you like." Takeda Sensei answered.

"Well, that's pretty much all the information you need to know. Tomorrow we'll go over the most important things to know for the trip again. If you have any questions concerning the trip, mine and Takeda Sensei's' emails are on the form. That's it for today, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are on clean up duty. Also, if you have your form all filled out and ready to turn in, please hand it in to Takeda. You're all dismissed!" Ukai stated, finalizing his long speech.

The chattering immediately began, with a few excited cheers being heard from some of the members. Everyone except me, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yachi and Narita turned in their forms.

"Bwah! Kageyama!" I yelled, running over to him.

"Ah?"

"This is gonna be awesome! But uh… I'm getting… a little nervous… hahahha…" I nervously admitted, my laugh failing to make me seem like I'm joking. But I'm not, I'm actually kind of scared, what are the teams going to be like? This is a special kind of nationals! Chosen by the J.D.H.S.S.A.T.! They personally chose all the teams! And us! I can feel my stomach starting to feel queasy.

"Hinata, it's literally like 4 days until our first game. We have time to practice, just shut up and stop thinking so much about it." he said, waving me off.

 _'Well, he's got a point. It kind of is too early to start worrying about it.'_

-Walking home, with Kageyama-

"So, Kageyama, how do you feel about going to Hokkaido?"

"Ah? What do you mean? I don't really care about Hokkaido."

I pouted, and thought of something else to say.

"You wanna know why I can't wait to go to Hokkaido?"

"Not really."

"Well, I wanna see the Kachimai Fireworks! Have you ever heard of them? They're apparently the biggest fireworks in the country!"

"Yeah well those only go in August, for a seasonal festival."

"And I wanna go in the hot spring in Niseko. I've been in a hot spring but it was really small and in my house and not very fun."

"You're thinking of a bath tub, dumbass."

"What's the difference?"

"Moron, there's a huge difference! Also, we're not going there mainly to be tourists. It's for volleyball, have you already forgotten?"

"No, but you told me to not think about it too much."

"And you actually listened to me?!"

"Bakageyama!"

"Dumbass Hinata!"

I stuck out my tongue and he stuck out his leg in front of me, almost making me trip.

…

"Hinata."

"Huh?"

"What happened… yesterday?"

"I told you, Bakageyama, I was tired-"

"No, when you fell asleep on the ground, you were having… a nightmare… what was it about?"

"Oh… um, just some childhood drama. 'Ts okay."

"Hm."

I know he wasn't happy with my answer, but I don't want to get him involved in problems from the past.

"Well, bye, Kageyama!"

"Wait, don't you want me to ride your bike back to your house?"

"No, I've got it. You would just have to walk back home anyway. Oh, and, you can keep the shirt."

"I'll just keep it until it fits you one day. Which means I'll be keeping it forever" he teased, an evil grin showing up on his face.

"Whatever! Oh, I was just curious, how did you get to my house yesterday?"

"My mom dropped me off before heading to work. She has the night shift at her job, so it worked out. My parents usually aren't home at night so they probably didn't even realize that I spent… the night at your house. Anyway, bye. Dumbass."

I took a moment to take in the information and then took the bike he handed to me, transferring it to my left side. Guess I'll be walking home today. Somehow.

-The Next Day, At Volleyball Practice-

"Okay team! Today we'll start with the usual warm up; stretches and running. Then we'll practice serving, and to finalize it all we'll have a practice match. Don't forget, we have a lot of teams to go up against in Hokkaido, and we don't yet know their strengths or weaknesses." Coach Ukai said, looking up from his papers at the last sentence. He looked at me and Kageyama, and said, "And they don't know ours."

So after the running and stretching and practicing our serves, we finally began our practice match. Technically it wasn't a full on practice match because Coach said that we were gonna do a three on three instead. So it was me, Daichi, and Kageyama. On the other side was Nishinoya, Asahi, and Tsukishima. Nishinoya-senpai's side was winning 13 to 11.

Kageyama couldn't signal to me because the team knew our signals and he wasn't finding the time to give me the signals, so I waited for another small movement to show that he was planning on doing our special quick attack. I locked my eyes on him and before I knew it-SLAM – I yelp out in pain, and I hear,

"Hinata! Dumbass!" yelled Kageyama.

I sit up, ready to yell back but I sit up too fast and feel my head spin and when I try to open my eyes, I see nothing but blackness; I'm lightheaded. "Wha-what's happening?" I reach up to my head with both of my hands and hold my head, immediately falling back down from the sudden imbalance. I groan, and hear feet running over to me.

"Everyone give him space! Move back!" I hear Takeda Sensei yell.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I start to cry. Yeah, it hurts like hell, but there's no need to cry, so... why am I?

I feel someone move my head and cradle my shoulders, holding my core up from the ground.

"Hey, do you remember who you are? Open your eyes, do you remember where you are, or who I am?" asks Suga.

I slowly open my eyes, and try to speak, but cough a little bit. Then, "Yeah, I'm Hinata Shouyou. I'm at Karasuno High School at volleyball practice. You're Suga." I answer.

I see his shoulders get less tense, and he breathes out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Takeda, could you get some tissues and an ice pack? Actually, get the nurse." Ukai asked

I reach to my face and feel it. I feel liquid; definitely blood from my nose, and- from my mouth? ' _Oh, yeah, now that I think about it, I definitely taste a bit of blood.'_ It's not a lot, but I have a bloody nose for sure. I keep feeling, and I reach my left eye and forehead and feel some pain there. That's going to become a bruise, no doubt about it. I feel the rest of my face, but it all seems fine. I look up at Suga, and he looks at me, and smiles.

"You'll be okay. You seemed a bit distracted though, and Asahi's strong spike sure hit you hard. Be careful next time, okay?"

"Okay." I tried to smile, but I'm pretty sure it just made me look even worse. I felt the tears well up and continue to fall, but I still was unsure why I was crying in the first place. Suga started to stroke my hair in a motherly form, comforting me and making me want to fall asleep. I closed my eyes, until I heard Takeda run over to us.

"Suga, let's move him. Lay him down on one of the bench's." I heard Ukai order.

I watch Ukai go to the bench with Takeda and start to look at the things he brought and look around for the nurse with my one good eye; the other one surely beginning to bruise over.

"Hinata, do you think you can stand?"

I nod, and start to move my legs. As I get up, I feel an immense pain in my head suddenly, and I see nothing but blackness. I turn to hold on to Suga with both arms, and my legs give away. I start to breath heavily and get scared. _'Wait, wait where am I? What's going on? Oh, right, Karasuno High. Okay... Oh my God what's happening? I'm so scared I can't see, I can't see! Help!'_

"Suga? Suga? Suga!"

I yell, the sound of my heart beating I my ears. My vision starts to clear up as he sets me on the ground, the whole time telling me "It's okay, Hinata, I'm right here, you're okay. Tanaka! Help me out! I can't carry him on my own." My breathing finally calms down and I'm thinking straight when I'm able to see better.

Almost immediately I feel Tanaka grab on to my arm and put it around his neck. Suga does the same and they carry me to the bench, the whole time my vision is going in out of blackness. They sit me down and awkwardly shuffle around trying to lay me down. Once I realize what they're doing I put my legs up on the bench and try to lay my head down, but wincing in pain when my head feels the hard material.

Then, I feel someone sit down next to me and lightly push my head down on their lap, motioning to me to relax. I do, and sigh out.

"Ahh… Takeda? Where's the nurse, or are you going to patch him up? I would but I have to get back to practice with the rest of the team, sorry."

"Actually, the nurse should be here any- oh there he is. Nurse Harana, this is Hinata Shouyou, he's here, if I could be of any use, please let me know."

"Thanks, I just need some space."

I open my eyes to see Kageyama holding my head in his lap and staring at the nurse, and then I look at the nurse to see him walking over to me. Then I hear Nishinoya in the back complaining to Ukai with a few others asking if I'm okay, when they could come see me, and some other questions. And soon enough, I hear some sad "Okay's" and then the bouncing of a volleyball.

"Hinata was it? Please just stare straight at me, I'm going to shine a light in your eyes to see if your pupils react the same as they normally should. This will determine whether or not your eyes have been hurt."

"Okay."

He shines it in my right eye, and then asks "Can you open your left eye?"

"It hurts, but I'll try." I try to open it, but it only lets out tears once again. I reach up with my hands in an effort to pry it open, but the nurse stops me.

"You might injure it more, let me. If the pain gets to be too much, let me know."

I put down my hands and he starts to softly pull it open. As I wait for him to finish, I try swallowing my blood. It's not much, but I don't like the taste. Then, it opens but I squint at the sudden light. He waits a moment and then shines the light. Closing my eye a bit, he moves the light away quickly and waits for it to recover.

"Just look at me." he calmly reminds me.

He shines the light around and then turns it off, putting it away.

Putting two fingers on my face, he starts to put pressure on them and says "When I put my fingers on a certain spot, tell me if it hurts."

He starts at my forehead and it doesn't hurt until he goes to the left side, where I hiss in pain. "There."

He moves on, going around my left eye, to my temple, the inside part of my nose next to my eye, and at my eyebrow. I say 'there' at all spots around the eye, and then he moves to my cheekbone, where I say "There." He goes to the top of my nose near my eyebrows and I say "There" one last time, and the rest of my face doesn't hurt. The nurse rubs cream on my face lightly, and then puts a big squared bandage on my left eye, and tapes it. He fishes around in his pockets and takes out a small box of pills. Before popping one out, he takes out a folded paper and reads through it. I figure it's my school application form, and he's looking at the medical section for my parents' consent to taking the pill he has in his hands. After reading, he puts it down, and says "Hinata, do you have a headache?"

"Yeah"

"On a scale of 1 to 5 how bad is your headache? 1 being not bad at all, 5 being the worst pain ever."

"Maybe a 2 or 3."

"Hm… okay. Then in that case, there's probably no need for a pill yet. Just use the ice pack. Put it on your head and occasionally on your forehead. And don't touch your eye. Your eye is somewhat irritated, but after letting it rest and heal up on its own, it should only bruise up for a _maximum_ of about 5 weeks, if you're careful and don't injure it again. If all goes well and you don't bother it, the bruise will go away in about a week or a week and a half. But the most pain will be for about 2 days, maybe up to 4. Just rub this cream on it before going to sleep and when you wake up, and then bandage it for the next 2 days. And your forehead, too. Rub cream, and let it all rest. Although you'll probably get some ugly bruises, it'll just be bruises and nothing more. Oh and if you get a bad headache which you most likely won't, take Tylenol and it'll go away. I'd say that's about it, it's not very serious."

"Oh wow, thanks Nurse Harana. Oh… um..." I thanked, sitting up. He passed the ice pack and I put it on my head. "Yes?"

"Well, why am I crying? I'm not sad or scared-" _hiccup_

"It's just from the shock. It'll go away. Oh, and drink water. I noticed a bit of blood around your mouth, and it'll help with the bloody nose."

"Okay, thanks a lot." I say, grabbing a couple of tissues and stuff my left nostril with it to wipe away dry blood and stop the new blood from dripping down.

Now that I can see better, I take a look at him and see that he has short dark brown hair, almost like Daichi's. He looks to be about Takeda sensei's age, and he's wearing a white lab-nurse-doctor coat thingy with a green and black plaid shirt underneath and jeans. He's wearing regular sneakers, and actually looks like a teenager.

"Sure, no problem. Are you sure you don't want to come to the nurse's office and lay down there to rest?"

"No thanks, I'm okay. But I really appreciate it."

"Okay. Here, take a few bandages and the tape, and just return the ice pack and the rest of tape if there is any after the winter break, or once you're better."

"Will do."

"Oh, Nurse Harana! Thank you so much for aiding our injured student." said Takeda Sensei, running over here.

"No need for thanks, after all it _is_ my job."

Nurse Harana got up and picked up his things, walking away with Takeda Sensei.

"Hinata." said Kageyama. Oh crap, I forgot he was there. I whipped my head around too fast, making me dizzy, and falling forward but catching myself with my available right hand.

Kageyama caught me by my shoulders, helping me halt my fall.

"Woah, you okay dumbass?"

"Yeah, thanks" I said, looking up at him. I scooted back on the bench and sat facing him. He took his hands off of me and I sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do.

-Kageyama's POV-

"Hinata"

"Yeah?"

Crap, the way he looked up at me with his snot-filled-blood-stained nose and teary eyed face makes him look so… adorable. CRAP I actually thought it! ' _Well, there go my days of being straight. I am officially gay. Does this mean I actually like Hinata? No way. No. Freaking. Way. He's just a little cute. Yeah, that's it.'_

"Kageyama?"

"What?"

"You were saying something?"

"Uh… yeah. How are you… feeling damn it."

"That doesn't even sound like you're concerned about my well being."

"Shut up."

"Well other then my pounding head and throbbing my eye, I feel fine."

"Your nose is stuffed."

"Yeah I know! There's all this snot and blood clogged up in there it smells like copper in my freaking nose and-"

"Shut up I don't need to know the details!"

"You're the one who pointed it out!"

"Whatever!"

"Hm."

"Here, have some water." I said, handing him my water bottle; the closest one by me.

"Oh… Okay. By the way, you should take a look at your face, it's a mess"

"Thanks Bakageyama, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." I sarcastically said.

"Truth hurts."

"Hey, Kageyama, what's Asahi-san doing out of the game?" I asked, finally noticing him sitting way behind Kageyama on a bench. Kageyama turned around and said:

"Nishinoya Senpai says he said he feels bad about hurting you, and he doesn't want to hurt anyone else so he's going to sit out."

-Asahi's POV-

 _'I can't believe I did that. I should have been more careful. Why didn't I just stay out of volleyball? I'm the worst ace, the worst player. Hinata hates me. I hate me… If I don't get kicked off the team, I'll quit. I'll-'_

"Asahi-san?"

I look up slowly, and my eyes widen to see Hinata standing in front of me holding an ice-pack on his head, a bandage on his eye, a tissue scrunched up in his nostril and some spots on his face reddened, starting to bruise over. I sit there in awe, not sure of what to do or say.

"That was an amazing spike, Asahi-san! I mean, I didn't watch you spike it but it was SUPER DUPER powerful! You can tell just by looking at my face! I want to be an ace like you one day! No one can block or stop your spikes!"

 _'What? He-he's amazed? He's not furious? What do I say? How can he not be mad at me?'_

"Hinata! I am so sorry, my deepest apologies, I do not understand how it is that you're not furious with me, I can't believe the damage I caused, do you need to go to the hospital? I'll pay your bills, I'm so so sorry!" I apologized, bowing and feeling that I'm on the verge of tears.

"What? Asahi-san, I'm not mad, sure I got some bruises but that's it really. And maybe my bruises will be so gross that it'll distract the other team and I''ll be an even better decoy! … You're a nice person, Asahi-san, so I know you didn't mean it. Just, don't beat yourself up over something that was my fault, I mean it could have easily happened to anyone if they're not paying attention."

I sit back down, and my eyes widen, before closing a bit, sadly. _'Although I know it wasn't fully my fault, I still feel responsible. I hurt my team mate. I'm just so grateful to Hinata for forgiving me.'_

"And Asahi-san, you totally gotta teach me how to hit the ball hard like that!" he beamed, with sparkles in his eyes (eye).

"O-oh, yeah, sure…"

"Hinata! Come here." We both hear Suga's voice, and I turn my head to the right to see him waving over at Hinata, with a smile.

"Okay! See ya later, Asahi. Practice is almost over, you should go practice with the rest of the team while you still can!" he said, running off.

"Oh… okay…" I quietly replied, barely audible. I look over to see the scores and realize there's not enough time for me to be put in for a game. I don't even feel like practicing right now, anyway. I don't have the right, if Hinata can't play. _"_ _And Asahi-san, you totally gotta teach me how to hit the ball hard like that!"_ _'Huh. Well, might as well go ask Coach if I have enough time to set an example of my spikes. If it makes my team mates happy, why not.'_

I get up and walk over to the bench and Ukai starts to talk to me…

" _You're a nice person, Asahi-san … I want to be an ace like you one day!…"_

 _'That kid, he sure is something else.'_

-Hinata's POV-

"Suga-san? What did you need?"

"How are you feeling, Hinata? That ball sure hit your head bad. But you know Asahi didn't mean it, right?"

"I'm fine, I wanna keep playing! I want to stay on the court! And yeah, I know he didn't mean it- it was just an accident. I cleared it up with him already."

"Good. And I know you do, but-"

"Okay, team! Gather around!"

"Just, rest up, and you'll be better by the day of our first game. … And Hinata, I'm sorry you were scared. You couldn't see me, but I was there, okay? I will always be here as, as your friend to help you through rough and scary times."

"Ohhh! Thank-you, Suga-san! I knew I could count on you!"

"Suga, Hinata! This won't take long, do you think you can hold up for the short meeting?" Coach Ukai asked.

"Y-yes Coach!" Hinata yelled.

We ran over to the team and sat, and waited for the Coach's information.

"Okay, so today is the last day to turn in the forms. Remember, tomorrow at 5:00 am we meet up here, at the front of the gym. BE ON TIME! The drive is 14 hours long, we can't wait for someone if they get left behind. Understood?!"

"Yes, Coach!" we all exclaimed in union.

"Okay, so make sure…" Coach continued explaining the details, but I just wasn't feeling my best. I looked around with my only available eye for Suga, and spotted him on my right, but behind me. I scooted back, next to him and whispered:

"Suga, my head hurts. It hurts a lot."

"Here, drink some water, how much does it hurt?"

"Like a 4."

"What do you feel?"

"It's like a hot swelling feeling and it's swimming around all of my head. What do-"

"Hinata!" Coach yelled, obviously hearing us.

"Waah!" I yelped, almost dropping my ice pack.

"What's wrong?"

"His-" Suga began.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" I interrupted.

"Are you sure? If it's nothing, please pay attention."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Anyway, as I was saying, make sure you bring at least 2,500 yen. Questions?" he finalized.

No one had questions, so he said one more thing, "Tanaka and Nishinoya clean up today, dismissed! See you all tomorrow!"

Everyone immediately got up, and I got up too, forgetting about my injuries and got up too fast, swaying and almost falling until I felt someone grab my right arm. I stabilize and look to see Suga's worried face.

"Suga-san, thank you."

"No problem, how are you?"

"I think the water helped actually. So if I drink a whole lot of water I'll be in great shape tomorrow!"

"Yes but you'll also be going to the bathroom a whole lot."

"But I want to stay on the court!" I pouted, not wanting to take no as an answer.

"I know, and you will. Takeda- Sensei told me that you'll just have a ton of bruises, but you'll still be able to play."

"Oh yeah, the nurse told me that too. Okay! I'll just rest and let my head relax. Thanks again, Suga-san!"

"Hina- Oh whatever. See you tomorrow!" I heard him say while I ran off. I headed to the changing rooms, but Ukai stopped me.

"Hinata, are you okay?" I heard him ask as he walked over to me.

"Huh? Yeah, nothing I can't handle. I can still play in the matches."

"Okay, but promise me you won't force yourself. Seriously. If you don't feel good at all, let me know _immediately._ "

"Yes Coach!"

"Okay. Oh, do you have your form?"

"Oh, yes! I'll be back."

I ran over inside to the lockers and put my ice pack down, now using both of my hands to find the paper. I found it in a corner, very crumpled up but the signature was very noticeable in bright blue ink. I started to run out of the locker room, keeping my eye on the paper, reading it over once more.

"Woah shrimpy-!"

"Oof!"

I look up to see that I ran into Tsukishima. I feel the blood immediately drain out of my face. _'Why'd it have to be_ _him_ _of all people?'_ Luckily I didn't hit my head, just my left shoulder into his abdomen/chest area.

"Tch, watch out shrimpy. You have to watch out for people, since anyone who is taller can't see you all the way down there."

I was about to yell back when Yamaguchi begins to talk.

"Tsukki! Ready to go?"

"Tch. Shut up, Yamaguchi."

I pout and silently stick out my tongue at him when he walks by me to go get his stuff.

After giving Coach Ukai my form, I run back to the locker room to find Kageyama sitting there on a bench.

"Bakageyama? What are you doing here?"

"Duh, waiting for your dumbass."

"Oh."

I quickly get changed, and we soon head out.

"You gonna be okay heading home with that bad head of yours, damn its?"

"Yeah, it feels a bit better now." I respond, ignoring the last part in his question.

-The Next Day, Around 5:00 am-

"Okay, last head count before we leave!" Ukai began. Takeda started listing off names in numerical order on their uniforms.

"Daichi?" "Here!"

"Sugawara?" "Here!"

"Asahi?" "Here!"

"Nishinoya?" "…"

"Nishinoya?" "Oh sorry, I'm here and ready to roll!" **(AN: Lol, like Rolling Thunder)**

"Tanaka?" "Yo!"

"Ennoshita?" "Here."

"Narita?" "Yes sir- I mean here"

"Kinoshita?" "Here!"

"Kageyama?" "Here."

"Hinata?" "Hu- he- HERE!"

"Hinata! Dumbass that's too loud for 5:00 am!"

"Cool it, guys, Daichi is getting mad."

"Uh, anyway, Tsukishima?" "Here."

"Yamaguchi?" "Here."

"Okay good. Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Suga and Daichi follow me." ordered Ukai.

"And I will be taking Yachi, Kinoshita, Narita and Kiyoko." said Takeda.

"Which leaves me with Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita." Asahi finished.

Hinata rushed up to Kageyama's side and confidently said "Hokkaido, here we come!"

 **AN: Wow, I can't believe it took me so long to put it up. Well actually I'm moving so I've been very busy and barely had time to write. But here it is! I know, I know, Asahi and Suga had somewhat big parts in this chapter but I feel like they were appropriate considering the events that happened.**

 **I read your reviews! Thank you so much, I'm so glad you've been liking it so far! Please continue to leave reviews, they're very much appreciated!**

 **I had to do a lot of researching and I know that some of the information is probably still wrong, but I tried.**

 **The nurse had a lot to say when it came to Hinata taking care of his head and eye because those parts of the body are really sensitive, as you probably already know. Like if Hinata were to stop putting the bandage on his eye, he'd probably get an infection. But that also depends on how bad the injury is. Which in this case isn't that serious. By the way, Hinata is not going blind, if that's what you thought was happening when he couldn't see. Have you ever gotten hit square in the face by a ball? I have. I couldn't see for a couple seconds, and my head hurt.**

 **Asahi is super strong, as you've seen. Like dayum! Them muscles are huge. Just putting that out there.**

 **Also, this is _fan fiction_. Not everything would make sense as if it were to in the real world. It's just to make it all fit for the sake of the story.**

 **Anyway, apologies for the delay, but it's better late then never! ;3**


End file.
